coviafandomcom-20200214-history
Gods
List of Gods and Baneful Lords Ousia - Mother Goddess of Substance, who helped birthed the other gods. After giving birth she gave up her life creating Livet and the heavenly bodies of the universe. Tipota - Father God of Nothingness, conceived the other gods. Once he impregnated Ousia he sacrificed himself creating the vast nothingness of the universe. Hadwin - God of Work and Productivity, Once the world was created and filled with people, he knew the world had to be built, and dedicated his existence towards making Livet a beautiful place to live. Curro - Baneful Lord of Sloth, Laziness and Hiderence, While he watched his brother created grand buildings he grew a further distaste for work, impeding others from doing the same. Yue - Goddess of Magic, after mortals were created and established themselves in the work, the Goddess Yue created magic to aid mortals Rodan - Baneful Lord of Necromancy, he took his sisters magic and perverted it, turning it evil, raising the dead and making other unnatural magics. Ilkay - God of Archery, the Hunt, and Moon, after Yue created magic he used it to surround himself in shadows to hunt the most dangerous creatures, giving protect to the people and offering them the food from the hunt, allowing them to grow their cities. Devorah - Baneful Lord of Hidden Dangers and Creatures - She directly rivaled her brother Ilkay living the forests attacking and ambushing Ilkay in constant combat and balance, with her brother. Aloysius - God of Courage, Honor, and Warfare - Once the cities grew and resources became more scarce the need for war became necessary, he taught the people how to fight and compete honorably with minimal death and destruction Toth - Baneful Lord of Assassination - Once war broke out between cities the terrible desire for the upper hand so Toth taught the people the silent warfare, the antithesis of honorable combat. She killed using the shadows to confuse her enemies. Edlyn - Goddess of Youth, Creativity, Desire, and Innovation - After many wars Edlyn felt the need to dedicate her life to rejuvenating the cities, replenishing the population and creating new inventions to help the people life better lives. Cadoc - Baneful Lord of Blood, Torture, Massacre, and Envy - He watched Edlyn create amazing inventions and coveted them, his envy turned to rage as he begin killing many innocent people in the most horrific ways. Iesha - Goddess of Healing and Medicine - After Cadoc taught mortals the art of torture, many mortals were left dismembered and maimed, she took pity on the people and learned the secrets of medicine, healing those who were victimized. Zan - Baneful Lord of Poison and Disease - After Iesha learned medicine Zan Stole the knowledge to create all manner of poisons, he is in constant competition with Iesha creating vicious diseases and poisons, for Iesha to cure them. Genove - Goddess of Beauty, Love, Persuasion, and Birth - After many generations of deadly plagues, Genove focused her life on re-population, and many other forms of art, Matalon - Baneful Lord of Death and Dismemberment - He had a horrid appearance and grew jealous of his twin sister, he quickly became an outcast and vowed to create a world as ugly as he is. Laurence - God of Law and Ethics - The need for law, order and justice became necessary once the Cult of Matalon committed a spree of murders. He established many courthouses through out the world and wrote the word of law on a giant stone wall inside the grand courthouse of Covia. Nicabar - Baneful Lord of Thievery and Petty Crimes - Nicabar watched his brother create all the laws in the land, and became spiteful making his entire existence revolve around disrupting these laws, teaching the poor how to steal. Kymana - Goddess of Mercantile and Trade - One of the more Neutral Deities, focusing more on trading goods and making profit, whether the merchandise is ill gotten or not. She worked in tandem with Genove creating the arts of trade and negotiation, using her craft to connect the cities with trade routes. Wulfric - Baneful Lord of Destruction - He walked along the trade routes of the world in his delusions believed that the cultural blending of societies was tainting their purity and made it his life mission to destroy and isolate these cultures. Fahim - God of Logic and Wisdom- Fahim heard many stories of Wulfric and tales of destruction trying to break people apart, and came to the logical conclusion that these minor cities should band together and create powerful nations to defend against those who would break them apart Naplanum - Baneful Lord of Insanity and Paranoia - This deity often embodies ministers and voices to kings and leaders, convincing them to stray from the path of the people, giving them selfish ambitions and greed instead of helping improve the country. Acacia - Goddess of History and Prophecy - This two faced Goddess looks to the past reminding people of what happened before so they don't make the same mistake again, and looks forward to the future helping people plan ahead. Falacer - Baneful Lord of Ignorance, Lie and Deceit - This Deity is blind both literally and figuratively to the truth of the world and seeks to spread lies and misinformation about the world, leaving people confused about the world Alcestis - Goddess of Order - She works tirelessly with the other gods to create a balance and order in the world. Naturally Order doesn't exist without disparity. Ophion - Baneful Lord of Discord - He seeks to install a sense of disorder in the world, one of the least violent and aggressive baneful lords he disrupts the daily activities of common people, of course there can't be chaos without order.